For Old Time's Sake
by Cath1
Summary: Yet another future fic...everyone meets up again in the year 2005. R&R, C&M.


For Old Time's Sake. 

(a.k.a. The One Just By Cath) 

Okay, so it's my first time writing alone for Friends (I write quite a bit for ER as well, so it's not my first solo outing). Anyway, I was reading some of the more dramatic stuff and thought I might give it a try…Besides, Poppy's away and I'm bored…

I think it's gonna be…a future fic. And as I always try to include both C&M and R&R, there'll probably be a_ bit_ of that in it. Okay, I lie, that's probably gonna be the focus of this fic…if you prefer the more 'Friends' type fic, I probably wouldn't recommend this one…however if you like the more romantic, couples based fics, this one's more for you…

And please, don't complain about the characterisation…if something ain't right, I'm sure I planned it that way…

Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer…I don't own any of the characters or any of the songs, or any of the bands, or any of the other things mentioned in this which obviously don't belong to me. With some exceptions which you'll find out about. Characters that is. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Set up: Okay it's the year…2005. C&M got together in London, yadda yadda yadda, but never got married (or engaged) and broke up instead. R&R however, well…you'll find out, won't you?

Now…well some of this is probably irrelevant, but it's nice to know.

Chandler: He moved to Boston after he and Monica spilt up in 2001. Got married in 2003 to a woman named Phillipa whom he met there, but they're recently divorced. 

Monica: She is currently single, although in the past almost got married (let's say in 2003), but there were complications, and it never happened. She did, however, move to Seattle after the supposed wedding.

Joey: He got a job in LA in a movie, and is now reasonably famous, although he does more TV than movies now. He's settled down a bit more, and has had a few serious relationships, and is currently involved with Sarah, an actress. 

Phoebe: She moved to Chicago with her fiancé, John, in 2003. She has returned to massaging, although she still sings occasionally in a local coffee bar in Chicago

Ross: He still works at the university as a lecturer. Although not married (yet) he and Rachel got back together in 2002 after they both got over the whole 'break' situation etc. etc. etc. He and Rachel have a baby (hmm…let's say 18 months ish.) called Jessica. (Ross got over the whole naming the baby Emily due to…well, I guess you know)

Rachel: Still works at Ralph Lauren, although only part-time as she looks after Jessica most of the time. 

Okay, got that? And so we start.

******************************************************************

"I still can't believe you're finally getting married!" Monica exclaimed as she met Rachel and Ross in the airport.

Rachel gave her a big hug, followed by Ross, who promptly took Monica's bags and placed them on a trolley that he had thought to get. 

"And where's my little niece?" Monica asked, noticing that the baby was not with them.

"She's with Mom and Dad and loving being spoiled by them." Ross explained. 

"Ahh. I take it we'll be seeing them soon then?" Monica wondered aloud, not meaning to sound quite as bitter as she did.

Ross gave her a disapproving look, but said no more. 

"I want to hear all about Seattle!" Rachel said as she linked arms with Monica and Ross wheeled the trolley outside towards the car. 

"There's nothing to tell, really. I have a job, I don't get to go out much, and that's about it." 

"Exciting." Rachel rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "So there's no man in your life at the moment then?" 

"Not exactly. I'm still recovering from that Danny fiasco." Monica said in defence.

Rachel nodded sympathetically. She didn't think she'd be up to dating much if the same had happened to her. "Besides, as I said before, it's not as though I get much time to go out, what with work and…work." 

They had arrived at the car, where Ross was waiting patiently for them. 

"So, when does everyone else arrive?" Monica asked as she got into the back of the car. 

Rachel put on her seat belt and thought before replying. 

"Well Phoebe and Joey are getting here tomorrow morning, my mom and dad are arriving tomorrow afternoon, that should be traumatic enough." Rachel sighed, before continuing, almost as an after thought. "Oh yeah, and Chandler should get here the morning of the wedding."

"So late?" Monica commented, almost hopefully. 

"He's got to work until Saturday, so he thought he'd come down afterwards." Ross explained. 

"You are going to talk to him, aren't you?" Rachel asked, worried that it might ruin her wedding day.

"I might." Monica said nonchalantly. 

"You don't have to say much. Just well…for me and Ross…that's all." Rachel tried to reason with her.

Monica thought about it, although not much thinking was required. She was being selfish, it was their day, there was no reason that Monica should ruin it because of her own stubbornness. "Sure." She said, this time more positively. Not that she was looking forward to it. After about 4 years of not speaking, it might be slightly awkward. She wondered idly how he was these days. 

They arrived at Ross and Rachel's house after a short while, taking Monica's bags inside with them. 

"I just love what you've done with this place." Monica exclaimed. She remembered when they first bought it. The beige interior favoured by its previous owners had not exactly been much of a selling point. Now with its multitude of colours and furnishings, it looked a lot better. Rachel obviously had an eye for interior design, not that that would be debatable in the first place. 

"It took us ages to do it, but I'm so glad we got it done. There's only so much beige that you can cope with… none in my opinion." Rachel said as helped Monica carry her bags up the stairs to one of the two guest bedrooms. 

Rachel left Monica alone as she had insisted that she unpack immediately, as Monica would. 

She walked downstairs and into the living room to find Ross sitting there in front of the TV. She sat down and watched the programme with him, half-concentrating on it for a while.

"I know there's no hope of them getting back together, but I wish…" Rachel trailed off as Ross glanced up at her.

"Rach, take my advice, leave them alone. If they don't know what's best for them, then we're not going to be able to convince them. Let's just concentrate on our day and hope that they don't start an all out war in the middle of the vows." 

Rachel laughed, and Ross was glad, she'd been too tense recently, mostly worrying about the state of affairs between Monica and Chandler, and judging by the way they'd left things, she had no choice but to worry.

"Everything will be fine." Ross assured her as she ceased laughing. 

"I hope so."

"It will." 

They shared a quick kiss, but parted as Monica joined them.

"Listen, you wouldn't have any towels for me, would you? I was kinda hoping to have a shower before we meet Mom and Dad, if that's okay." Monica explained.

"That's fine." Rachel said, and made her way upstairs to fetch the required items, Monica following. 

Ross watched them, sighing, before getting back to his programme.

"Nice to see you again, dear." Judy Geller greeted her daughter. "I don't think we've seen you more than twice since you went to Seattle." She held the door open, and Monica entered, followed by Ross and Rachel. 

Seeing her parents, Jessica toddled over towards them. "Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god! She talks?" Monica asked. The others laughed. "Sorry, it's just last time I saw her she was about 4 months old. She's grown so much. I forgot how quickly they grow up."

"Yes, she walks and talks and we have to make sure the house is completely guarded from her little fingers, which like grabbing things and putting them in her mouth." Rachel said as she picked up her daughter. 

"Jessica, honey, this is Auntie Monica." She introduced them as Jessica looked at the stranger inquisitively. 

"Hi." Jessica greeted her. 

"Hey, there Jessica." 

"My little Harmonica!" Monica turned around to see her father had entered from the living room. 

"Hey Dad." She said as she gave him a quick hug.

"Has she been good for you?" Ross asked his parents after the reunion had finished.

"Jessie's been a little angel as always." Judy said after watching the toddler struggle in Rachel's arms, who finally put her down, only for her to run into the living room, pick up the remote control and attempt to place it into her mouth.

"See what I mean?" Rachel asked Monica whilst trying to take the instrument away from her daughter. 

"She's so cute! I want one!" Monica exclaimed.

Rachel laughed. "Sure, and after next week I'm sure you'll be saying the same." 

Ross grinned. He'd miss Jessica, that would be for sure, but it was going to be great to have a week away from the responsibility, and have some time alone with Rachel. He still couldn't believe that Monica had offered to look after her whilst they went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. 

"Monica, you do…well, you do know that Chandler's going to be staying at ours for a couple of days, don't you?" Rachel asked.

Monica hadn't known this. 

"Didn't Ross tell you? Chandler's got some work here in New York that he's got to do and we said that it'd be okay for him to stay..."

"That'll be fine." She lied through her teeth. "Besides, I doubt that we'll see much of each other if he's got work." She said, lifting Jessica up, who had been standing in front of her with open arms. "See, we get on great already." Monica said of her and Jessica as Jessica started playing with Monica's shoulder length dark hair. 

Ross and Rachel merely looked on in amusement. 

It was quiet at 1 in the morning, Monica thought. 

Ross and Rachel had gone to bed about an hour ago when they'd finally returned from their parent's house, and Jessica had been asleep for hours. 

She got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen where she found herself a glass and poured some juice. 

She sat down at the kitchen table and sipped at it slowly. She was looking forward to seeing Joey and Phoebe again, and she was most definitely looking forward to the wedding. Her brothers fourth, and yet she had not even managed to make it through one of her own. In fact the closest she had come to it was with Danny, but when that didn't work out…. She stopped and reminded herself that that was hardly her fault, but still it didn't reassure her much. 

She was going to see him again on Saturday. 

After four years. 

Had it really been that long? In fact, it seemed much longer. 

She had once thought that getting over Richard was the hardest thing that she had ever had to do. Boy was she wrong. 

She finished her juice and persuaded herself to get back to bed and at least try to sleep. But sleep was not forthcoming, and it was about 3:00 when she finally got into a fitful, interrupted sleep. 

They got up at 6:30, partly due to Jessica being a very early riser, and also because Phoebe's plane would be arriving at about 8:00 and they wanted to go and meet her. 

They arrived at the airport at just after 8:00, only to discover that Phoebe's plane was not yet arriving for another 2 hours due to delays at Chicago's O'Hare airport.

Dismayed, they found a small café to sit at and drink coffee at until Joey's plane would arrive at about 9:00. 

Joey's plane arrived on time, and there was a short reunion between the friends before being introduced to Joey's friend.

"Guys, this is Sarah, my fiancee." He introduced them, however Sarah was still unsure as to whom each person was, and so Ross informed her.

They all shook hands, and then went back the to café to wait for Phoebe. Ross did tell them that Rachel could take them back as they had brought both cars in anticipation, but Joey was so excited about seeing them all, he decided that he'd rather catch up with them and wait for Phoebe. 

Jessica by this time was quite restless and so Rachel took her for a walk with Monica and invited Sarah to join them whilst Ross and Joey talked at the café. 

"So, how did you meet Joey?" Monica asked Sarah whilst Rachel took Jessica to the bathroom. 

"We were in a film together. He started hitting on me straight away." She laughed. Monica joined in.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like Joey!" She reminisced. 

"I didn't give in right away though, as I'd heard about his reputation, but he kept asking me for months and so I finally gave in. We've been together ever since." Sarah smiled. "So what about you, how did you meet him?"

Monica thought back to the day when Joey moved in across the hall, and the way that they'd flirted with each other until Joey took it a bit too seriously. She knew then that there was no way that they'd ever get together.

Sarah laughed at Monica's story about the lemonade incident. "Yeah, I could see that happening. Fortunately though he seems to have calmed down a bit since then." 

Jessica and Rachel joined them then and so the topic changed. 

After they'd re-joined Joey and Ross, Sarah went and ordered some coffee. 

"She seems really nice, Joey." Rachel commented, and Monica agreed.

"She is. And she's so smart and clever as well as being so hot." Joey said proudly.

Ross, Monica and Rachel smiled at Joey's description, although they could tell that he thought a lot more of her than that.

"So Ross tells me that Chandler isn't getting here until tomorrow morning." Joey commented. Monica took a sharp intake of breath at the mentioning, much to her own surprise, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked as she rejoined them. 

"Chandler, my ex-roommate." Joey repeated. 

"Ahh yes, I remember him. The funny one." Sarah said. 

"He came to visit us last year." Joey explained to Ross, Rachel and Monica who were looking on puzzled.

There was a general nod of understanding. 

"Listen, I'm just going to the ladies room. Anyone care to join me?" Monica announced, but everyone claimed they were fine.

After she had left, Sarah asked, "What was with her?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, knowing full well what she meant, but trying to see if it was what she was thinking before she blurted out something.

"Monica, when Joey mentioned Chandler. She went all weird." Sarah explained, slightly worried.

"Joey didn't tell you?" Rachel asked.

"Tell me what?" She asked, whilst Joey looked on guiltily. 

"That Monica and Chandler had a thing going, for years."

"But I thought he was married to that…Phillipa?" Sarah asked bewildered.

"That was after." Ross explained. "Although last I heard he was no longer married to Phillipa. But I don't know if Monica knows any of that, so I'd keep a bit quiet about it."

"Taboo subject, eh?" Sarah commented knowingly.

Rachel nodded. 

"Just tell me to shut up if I say anything too much, then." Sarah informed them. "I'm not the world's best secret keeper."

At about 10 past 10 Phoebe and John, her fiancé finally joined them. 

Sarah was the only one who had not met John, since Phoebe had last visited them alone, so only a short introduction was required. 

They made their way slowly to the cars, Phoebe, John and Jessica riding with Ross, Joey, Sarah and Monica riding with Rachel.

They arrived at Ross and Rachel's house first, as although both Joey and Sarah and Phoebe and John had booked into hotel rooms for a few days, these were not available for a few hours. 

The girls congregated in the kitchen whilst the men watched a football game on TV. 

"It's been too long since I last saw you." Monica exclaimed to Phoebe, whilst she chopped up some salad for lunch.

"Yuh huh. Last time I saw you must have been Jessica's christening." Phoebe claimed. 

"Over a year ago, really?" Monica thought back. Had it really been that long since she had seen any of her friends?

"Yup, I remember. And then Chandler came down a couple of days later with Phillipa." Phoebe remembered. "I think you'd left by then."

Sarah looked on, wondering about Monica's reaction. 

Monica didn't say anything, but went on dicing peppers. 

Rachel, fortunately, butted in before there was any proper reaction, Sarah noticed. She thought that the break up must have been quite memorable if everyone still had to be careful about the subject. Chandler had been seeing Phillipa for three years, she remembered, so it must have been over three years that Chandler and Monica had been split up. She wondered how they were going to cope at the wedding. 

"Almost finished?" Ross asked as he came in looking for food. 

"Patience is a virtue." Quoted Rachel.

"Catch it whilst you can. Always in a woman, never in a man." Sarah continued quietly. 

She then noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"What? What? That's the way it goes. Have you never heard that?" She explained.

They all laughed, apart from Ross, who was mildly insulted and trudged through back into the living room. 

"I'll have to remember that." Said Phoebe. 

They finally finished preparing the food, and they all helped take it out into the dining room, along with some plates and silverware as a kind of buffet. 

Whilst they ate, they exchanged small talk, but they mostly sat in silence enjoying the food. 

After dinner they went to the rehearsal ceremony to find out where they were to go whilst Rachel made the final arrangements and confirmations on her mobile phone in between directions from the Vicar. 

Finally they had it all arranged, although Rachel was still panicking about whether the day would go to plan and whether or not Chandler would know what to do or where to go. 

Ross managed to convince her that everything would be okay before she remembered that her parents would be arriving in just over an hour. 

At this point Phoebe, John, Sarah and Joey decided it would be better for them to go off to their hotels and stay out of the way for a while. 

Ross dropped them off at their respective hotels before returning home to Rachel, who, with the help of Monica, was frantically tidying up in anticipation of her parents arrival.

Ross, knowing better by now, started to slowly help out, rather than risk being killed. 

Rachel's parents arrived on schedule, and Rachel invited them in for a while before they set themselves up in a hotel. Separate ones, that is. 

"I've not seen my granddaughter in ages." Exclaimed Sandra Green before picking up the said granddaughter, who was none too pleased to be picked up and started squirming immediately. 

"For God's sake, Sandra, put the girl down." Leonard told his ex-wife. She looked as though she might snap back, but put Jessica down anyway. 

Rachel was still uncertain as to why they had travelled here together, but never the less kept quiet about it. 

"Hi." Jessica said, interrupting any further disagreement that might occur. 

"Aww, aren't you so clever?" Leonard launched into baby talk before Jessica dragged him to play with her. 

Sandra in the meanwhile, started discussing the wedding plans with Rachel. 

Ross went up to go see Monica, who was in her room reading a book. 

"Everything okay down there?" Monica asked as she noticed Ross entering the room.

"The fun's only just begun." Ross answered sarcastically. 

"You need help or something?" Monica asked, wondering why Ross had thought to come join her.

"No, I just needed a bit of an escape. I have to go to Mom and Dad's in a few hours. It's going to be a long night."

"Aww, can't cope with being apart for a night?" Monica teased him. Ross shot her a look.

"Then I've got to go pick up Chandler from the airport." Ross informed her. Monica looked away, not really wanting Ross to read her expression. Ross sat down on the edge of Monica's bed. "What we said yesterday. I realise it's not going to be easy. Remember those months after Rachel and I split up? But for Rachel's sake more than my own, please, don't make a scene. You don't have to talk, but it'd be nice if you made an effort. It means a lot to Rachel." 

Monica nodded in agreement. "Ross, don't worry. I'll try my best to at least be civil. But after, well, don't have too high hopes."

Ross said nothing, he knew that it would probably be the case, especially having to spend two days alone in the house together, but he'd let it pass.

"Ross." Ross heard his name called from downstairs. He got up from his position on Monica's bed. 

"I'd better go."

"Don't forget to come see me before you go to Mom's." Monica reminded him.

"I won't." He said, giving Monica a quick hug before he heard Rachel call him again. "I'm coming!" He shouted as he ran off down the stairs. 

Monica thought about what he'd said. 

She was glad Ross and Rachel were finally getting married, if anything it had given her a good reason to come see everyone again. She missed them all terribly. Some more than others. 

Ross had left for his parent's house a little after Rachel's parents had left, after spending a long time saying goodbye to Rachel.

"Just go, already." Rachel finally told him as she started another bout of tears. "It's only one night, after all." She tried to convince him, and more importantly, herself. 

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow." Ross whispered into her ear and then took off with his bag towards the car, Jessica waving and shouting "bye-bye" to his retreating figure.

After he'd left, Rachel had finally calmed down and Jessica had gone to bed, she and Monica had decided to have a girl's night in for Rachel's final night of freedom. 

They had rented several movies and had several bottles of alcohol to drink, however they did not plan on getting so drunk that either would have a hangover for the next day. 

Rachel wanted to remember this experience, unlike the last time she and Ross had wed, and in remembering, she wanted the day to be as perfect as possible. 

They sat down, surrounded by plates containing dips, chips and chocolate, and placed the first tape into the VCR. 

"Remember the first time we watched this movie?" Monica reminisced as the trailers began. "I was visiting you for the first time from Seattle." 

"My god, that was before Jessica was born!" Rachel exclaimed. "I'd only just found out that I was pregnant with her and Ross was being so overprotective that he wouldn't let us go out, but we sneaked out to the cinema anyway." She sighed. "Those were the days. But I'd not change now for anything."

Monica nodded thoughtfully. "I don't know, I think I prefer the times before then. I mean, I could have easily skipped that whole incident with Danny." 

The movie started, and so the conversation ceased, except for general comments regarding the film. 

After it had finished, they both decided that it would be better going to bed as they had an early start to the day.

"Night." Monica said to Rachel as Monica entered her room. 

She began to get herself ready for bed, dreading the next day, but welcoming it at the same time. A confused mixture of emotions which, again, did not allow her much sleep. 

Rachel got up at 7:00 after little sleep. She was so excited about the day; a slight bit nervous, although, she reminded herself, it was not as though she'd not done this before. 

She got herself ready, and looked at her diary make sure she knew exactly what time the hairdresser would be arriving: not for another 2 hours. 

The wedding itself was at 12:30

She noticed that Monica was already up and watching the film again. 

"Hey." Rachel greeted her.

Monica took the remote control and quickly turned off the video, looking guilty for being caught in the act. "I hope you don't mind…." She said, gesturing to the TV. "I just woke up so early and I couldn't think of anything else to do." 

"That's fine." Rachel reassured her. 

There was a silence, and Rachel sat down and joined Monica.

"Y'know, I was just thinking back to when we all used to live here in New York. Before Danny, before Chandler and I broke up. Things seemed so perfect back then." Monica tried her best not to get emotional and start crying, but it was no use. Rachel comforted her. "Sorry." She said after the tears had subsided. "I don't know what came over me. Y'know, before I got that invitation I hadn't thought much about back then at all."

Rachel kept quiet, sensing Monica's need to talk rather than listen.

"I'd got past it all, including the whole thing with Danny. It just seems to me that it was all my fault. We'd all still be together if Chandler and I had stayed together. Or didn't get together in the first place."

"Hey, hey." Rachel calmed her. "You can't say that. Joey would probably still have gone to LA, Phoebe to Chicago. You probably would still have gone to Seattle anyway. Besides, if it weren't for you and Chandler, Ross and I would never have seen how stupid we were being and we'd never get back together." 

Monica started laughing through her tears. "Sorry." She repeated. "I miss him." Monica said quietly before getting up and getting a tissue to wipe away her tears. 

Rachel kept quiet. "I'm just being silly. Sorry." Monica chided herself.

At that moment Jessica started crying out for her mommy, so Rachel got up and started upstairs.

"You spent a lot of your lives together. You loved each other. Don't ever apologise for that." Rachel told her before she left the room. 

The day was perfect. It was hot, but not unbearably so, the sun shone bright, the sky blue, almost empty of clouds. 

Even Rachel knew she couldn't have planned it any better. 

And now, as she stood outside her house, the first wedding car, which already contained Monica and Phoebe, sat at the end of the driveway, the second car, which Rachel herself would be riding in, rounded the corner and began to pull up outside the spacious home. 

"Ready to go?" Rachel's dad asked her. Rachel nodded nervously. This was it. 

They walked together towards the car, Rachel climbing in through the door, which was held open by the chauffeur, first followed closely by her father. 

They arrived shortly at the church. 

Rachel stood outside the church doors, Monica and Phoebe waiting patiently for Rachel to decide that she wanted to go. 

Finally, Rachel signalled that she was ready, and Monica and Phoebe walked slowly in unison through the doors to be greeted by a view of the gorgeous interior of the church and the congregation.

Rachel, escorted by her father, followed behind them at a short distance. As she neared the front she caught Ross' eye and all at once she knew that everything was going to be fine. 

As Rachel's dad handed her over to Ross, lifting back her veil and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"You look beautiful." Ross whispered, and the service commenced. 

Everything went as planned, and before either of them knew it, they had been pronounced man and wife, and exited ecstatically down the aisle, cheered on by the many in congregation. 

They arrived at the reception a short while later, followed closely by the majority of the congregation, including their close friends. 

Chandler and Joey were already talking at the bar when Rachel came up to say hello to them.

"Hey there, stranger!" She greeted Chandler, and he in return gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Geller." 

"Hey Rach." Joey said as he started drinking his beer. 

"That'll be you soon." Chandler joked to Joey. Joey gave a fake scared face, but then broke out into a big grin. 

"Couldn't happen sooner." He exclaimed, as Sarah joined them and he put his arm around her. 

"We'll see about that." Sarah laughed. "Nice to meet you again, Chandler." They shook hands. 

"Anyway, how about I buy you a drink." Chandler asked Rachel.

"Chandler, they're free. You don't have to pay for them." Rachel said, laughing at him, knowing that he knew this all along.

"Okay, but: how about I ask for a drink for you doesn't sound half as generous." He grinned. 

Monica watched this exchange from the other side of the room, trying to make herself go join them, but scared to.

"How are things?" Phoebe asked as she approached Monica.

"Fine…fine." Monica lied. 

Phoebe saw through this, though. "If things were fine you'd have a drink in your hand already."

"I'm being tee-total for the night?" Monica asked almost hopefully.

"Yeah right, and I'm going to be a carnivore for the night." Phoebe agreed sarcastically. "Do you want me to go and get you a drink?" Phoebe asked finally.

"Would you, please?"

Phoebe returned a long while later with Monica's drink, and one for herself.

Monica was now talking to some people she didn't know very well, but excused herself when Phoebe returned.

"I thought you had forgotten." 

"Well I haven't seen Chandler in a year, I couldn't exactly ignore him, could I?" Phoebe asked reasonably. "Here, get this down you, stop you being so uptight." Phoebe said, handing Monica the drink. Monica looked at Phoebe almost insulted until she saw the look on Phoebe's face that told her that she wasn't being entirely serious. "And then after a few, you might actually go talk to him?" 

Monica looked at Phoebe again. Phoebe shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth trying, at least."

Phoebe started heading back to talk to the group congregated at the bar that included Rachel, Ross, Chandler, Joey, Sarah and John.

"Phoebe! Don't leave me!" Monica pleaded. 

At that moment Monica's parents joined her, and Phoebe gave her a quick shrug before going back to the bar where they were all laughing loudly over something that Chandler had said.

A couple of hours, and a couple of drinks, later, Monica sat down on a table alone and watched the couples dancing. 

Sarah came over to her.

"Care for some company?" Sarah asked, noticing Monica looking wistfully over at Rachel and Ross who were dancing, Jessica in Ross' arms. 

"Why can't I have that? Is it too much to ask?" Monica complained. 

"Here, have another drink." Sarah offered her. 

Monica downed it. Sarah raised her eyebrow, unnoticed by Monica. 

"Where did Joey and everyone else go to?" Monica asked. 

"I think he went to go find out if they could get any more food."

"More? I'm so full up, I don't think I'm going to eat for another week." 

At that point Joey came across to them with a plate piled high with sandwiches. He sat down beside Monica. 

"Anyone want any?" Joey asked, offering a sandwich. 

"Actually, just looking at them kinda makes me feel ill. Sorry. I'm just going to go outside, it's way too hot in here." Monica explained, and set off for the outside, where unfortunately Chandler was sitting, talking on a mobile phone. Monica turned around as soon as she noticed him, but he noticed her.

"Don't leave on my account." Chandler said, hanging up the phone. 

"Why not? You seem to be working, yet again." Monica said bitterly, talking before thinking. 

Chandler sighed. "Not now, Monica. Not here." 

"Sorry." She half-heartedly apologised, and went back inside. Damn, she chided herself, why did I have to go and do that? After promising so faithfully to Ross that I'd make an effort.

She went and sat down outside the bathrooms in the lobby on a chair that was there, not really wanting any company. 

It was a short while later when Chandler passed her on his way into the men's room. He stopped, however, before entering. She noticed this, but ignored him, and went back into the room where the reception was taking place. 

She got herself another drink, downing it quickly, and went and sat down at a table. Shortly, a pair of teenagers decided that they were going to sit at the same table and start making out almost directly in front of her. 

"Urgh, do I have some sort of radar for couples or something?" She asked, exasperated, to no one in particular. She heard a deep laugh behind her. She turned around, and saw whom she had expected.

"Are you not going to leave me alone tonight?" She muttered quietly to Chandler.

Undeterred, he sat down beside her. 

"Listen, do you want to dance, or something? For old time's sake." He tried to explain unconvincingly. She looked at him expectantly. "For Ross and Rachel." 

She nodded silently. "For Ross and Rachel." She echoed.

Chandler stood up and offered her his hand. She joined him, and together they walked in silence to the dance floor where a new song had begun to play, and Monica recognised it as 'Love is all Around' by Wet Wet Wet. 

"I loved this movie." Monica said quietly as she listened to the song.

"What movie?" Chandler asked, puzzled.

"Four weddings and a funeral. This song's from it." 

"Take away the funeral part and you've got a docu-soap of Ross' life." Chandler commented. Monica smiled. 

She began to sing quietly along to the lyrics.

__

I feel it in my fingers   
I feel it in my toes   
Love is all around me   
And so the feeling grows 

It's written on the wind,   
It's everywhere I go   
Oh yes it is...   
So if you really love me   
Come on and let it show   
Oh... 

You know I love you, I always will   
My mind's made up by the way that I feel   
There's no beginning, there'll be no end   
Cause on my love,   
You can depend 

I see your face before me   
As I lay on my bed   
I kinda get to thinking   
Of all the things you said   
(Oh yes I did) 

You gave your promise to me   
And I gave mine to you   
I need someone beside me   
In everything I do 

You know I love you, I always will   
My mind's made up by the way that I feel   
There's no beginning, there'll be no end   
Cause on my love,   
You can depend 

It's written in the wind   
Oh, everywhere I go   
So if you really love me (love me, love me)   
Come on and let it show 

Love is all around – Wet Wet Wet.

Chandler noted the lyrics, but said nothing as Monica moved closer to him whilst they danced, and put her head on his shoulder, just as they had done many years ago. 

This did not go unnoticed by Chandler, who didn't mind the closeness, but also by all their friends who were watching unbeknownst to them. 

"Well this is certainly a change from their not talking." Phoebe noted.

Sarah was puzzled, however. "I thought they hated each other?" She asked as she watched the couple dance closer together. 

"Don't let appearances deceive you." Rachel informed her. "I didn't think they'd get this close though." She admitted. 

"I thought we'd be lucky to get them even talking." Ross said. 

The song however had to finish eventually, and Ross led Rachel out on to the dance floor as Chandler and Monica came off it.

"Thank you." Chandler whispered to Monica before he went off in search of the bar, whilst Monica joined the gang standing around the table.

Monica smiled at the gang, who were watching her with curiosity.

"Come on Joey, let's dance." Sarah dragged Joey away from the conversation, sensing that Monica and Phoebe should talk alone.

"I'm just going to the…bar." John said tactfully before departing. 

"Well you seem to have cheered up." Phoebe commented.

"It was for Ross and Rachel's sake." Monica told her defensively.

"I said nothing. However Ross and Rachel certainly seemed pleased with your attempts." Phoebe admitted. Monica remained smiling. Phoebe eyed her suspiciously. "Are you drunk?" 

"What?" Monica asked surprised. "No." She thought a bit about it. "No, just well, let's call it Dutch courage." She admitted. 

"Thought so." Phoebe said triumphantly. "I knew that you and Chandler wouldn't have been so friendly if you'd been completely sober." 

Monica couldn't think of a satisfactory reply to this. "Want a drink?" She asked after a while. 

Phoebe thought about this momentarily before answering. "Okay. Let's get drunk together."

Monica just looked at her before heading off towards the bar. 

Monica awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, and looked over towards her nightstand to see what time it was. The clock, however, was not there, and she finally remembered that she was not at home. 

She rolled over and for the first time noticed that she was not alone. She groaned, not quite wanting yet to contemplate what she had done the previous night. 

"Morning Monica." She was greeted, and she finally turned to see who it was. 

Chandler got out of the bed.

"Oh God! What did we…?" Monica asked worriedly.

TO BE CONTINUED…

[Email Me][1]

[Visit my Website][2]

   [1]: mailto: button_mush@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/jellybaby_babe/



End file.
